


The Red Queen Phenomenon.

by xshamirx



Series: Danny's not so messed up life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is scary, Background - Freeform, Boyd can keep a secret, Character Development, Danny get information, Danny has a geek/ridiculous side, Derek is emotionally constipated, Erica has mood swings, F/M, Fluff, Isaac is a puppy, Jackson is a douche with everyone but danny, Lydia is way too smart, M/M, Packfic!, Panic Attack, Scott is a potato, Stiles can't keep a secret, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshamirx/pseuds/xshamirx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's life was, for the most part, uneventful. But the supposed death of his best friend on the Lacrosse field started a chain reaction that introduces a whole slew of variables that will impact his life forever. Danny will need to run as fast as he can just to be sure he remains where he is. Will he be able to adapt? Or go crazy trying to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Universe

# Welcome to the Universe

With a very audible **THUD** Danny fell onto his bed. His body felt drained. All his research, all his hacking skills, his plans all his patience had been for nothing. He had just witnessed his best friend die at a lacrosse game. His world seemed to be changing all over once again. What was going to happen now? As his thoughts filled his head he felt the panic attack begin.

It wasn't a new occurrence. His breath started to race and he instantly pulled his legs closer to his body, his hands wrapping around himself. His breathing started racing and his head started filling with the new variable and all of his carefully thought out images of the future went to crap. A future of him moving in with Jackson when they went off to college, of him walking in on Jackson screwing some random chick in their dorm room because ofcourse Jackson wouldn't have the courtesy of putting a sock on the door like a normal person. Plans of him being the bestman at all of Jackson's weddings, because someone like Jackson would probably get married more than once. Even short-term plans like helping Jackson talk about the Kanima because ofcourse Danny knew about it. His whole life view started to shift to accommodate Jackson not being in it, and Danny just couldn't deal.

He was an A- Student, was more than a decent lacrosse player but what most people didn't realize was that his mind was a bit broken. Not as bad as Stiles but he was sure he had some psychological disorder... maybe. It was the one thing he didn't want to research. His mind always raced with a million different plans, which was why things rarely surprised him. He considered all variables and knew more or less how tings would play out, and he was ready for most of them. Thus the reason panic attacks of this caliber were rare. He only remembered it happening twice before. Which is another reason Jackson missing from his life hurt so much. He had been there both times.

The first time was when he realized that he liked guys instead of girls. This had caused a paradigm shift on how his life was going to go. Jackson had been there and had freaked _the fuck_ out seeing Danny become a nervous heavy-breathing mess! He handled it the only way a 12 year old boy new how, by standing there in shock and looking around before tentatively giving his best friend a hug. Physical contact hand grounded Danny and he had been able to calm down. Though Jackson didn't find out the cause of the freak out till a year later when Danny came out to him.

It was emotional sure, but only after, since Danny already had a plan if Jackson reacted badly. Heck he had a plan if Jackson accepted him then backpeddled, a plan if Jackson never talked to him, a plan if Jackson projectile vomited on him (backup outfit in his bag), hell he even had a plan if Jackson also said he was gay and admitted his love for Danny and then tried to kiss him (Which **WTF BRAIN!**. Though he doubted the last was very likely. Jackson was 100% Straight, Kinsey be damned, plus he was so not Danny's type. Fact of the matter Danny had a plan for all possible outcomes, but it was still a relief when he didn't need any of them. Jackson just smiled his arrogant smile which at the age of 13 he had already perfected and replied:

"No shit Sherlock," and laughed his ass off and then added, "Dude ofcourse I know, I'm your best friend, infact I probably knew before you did."

At that Danny had frowned and looked at him with a deadpanned expression, "How the hell would you know before I did Jackson?"

"Remember the first time you had a sleep over at my house? When we were seven? Well you talk in your sleep dude and kept repeating, 'Jacks I want you so bad, in a sexual way cuz you are sex on a stick... a pink stick... with lace and shit...yea.'"

Danny sighed and held the bridge of his nose. Just Jackson being Jackson then. "Jackson, you are not now, or have ever been my type." at that Jackson look at him with a look of derision and utter conviction and answered "I am everyone's type." And that was how he came out to Jackson. Suffice to say it went how Danny had thought it would.

The second panic attack had happened a year later, when his mother died. It had once again totally shifted his world. Jackson had shown up the night after she had passed. The panic attack staved off due to shock. With a bottle of whiskey and a 'take no prisoners' expression. They both rode their bicycles a little ways into the woods behind Danny's house and it became the first night either of them tasted alcohol, AND the first time they both got drunk. Danny had awoken the next morning with a vague memory of what had happened during the night and complete amnesia of his second panic attack, which no doubt Jackson had helped him with since he realized he was still in Jackson's embrace. He smiled, untangled himself and realized he was going to be okay, it was then that the universe felt it okay to give him his first hangover, evil universe. 

But now, how was anything going to be okay? His mind was still speeding a million miles an hour but he finally found him self grieving. It was sadness but more importantly he felt lonely. He felt it like a ice rippling through his body, starting at his heart. Where ever it spread a hollowness followed. He felt the rippling over and over and it hurt. It physically hurt all over and he didn't know how anything was going to be okay. Because while he was liked at school he knew the differences between a friend and an acquaintance. He has like a hundred acquaintances, like two friends, and one bestfriend. Well had now. No one else knew him like Jackson did, and he wondered if anyone else would. Boyfriends were there but he knew they all had expiration dates. But he never considered Jackson also did. Now he wasn't here to help him. He never would be, and that was the thought that he hated most of all.

He was in the fetal position in his bed for a decent hour before he heard the thud. A part of his mind told him it was in his room but he dismissed it. That was until he heard the voice.

"Danny..." and he felt himself be embraced, familiar hands hurling around his frame, a familiar scent with a small twist entered his nostrils and warmth came from it. Danny's first thought was to smile, ofcourse Jackson's ghost would haunt him. Why wouldn't his life be that messed up? Maybe it was a Kanima thing? But Occam's Razor was considered, and Danny slowly turned around to the vision of Jackson's guilt ridden face staring into his eyes. And once again Danny's world needed rearranging. Before his body started to tremble with the new information Danny uttered one word at seeing Jackson alive once more.

"Asshole."

And Jackson's guilty expression was replaced with a small, barely there smile.


	2. Was it a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Jackson catch up. Jackson's revelation isn't that big of an impact as much as he had hoped because Danny is awesome and Knew already. 
> 
> Great stories of times past.

## Was it a dream?

Jackson's life the past couple of weeks has been a hell of a roller coaster ride. Hell he even ended up dying! But the truth was while all that had been happening there were two people that were always on his mind. The girl he didn't realize he loved, and the boy he knew he loved. He had known Danny for nearly a decade now; a decade of him being an ass most of the time and Danny being, well nearly perfect most of the time. People never tired of saying how unalike they were and how shocking it was that they were best friends. In truth that was one of the reasons why they got along so well. Because while he was an ass most of the time, he truly cared about Danny. When Danny needed it, Jackson knew to reign in his bitchy side, but only ever for him. For all his kindness and general awesomeness Danny also had his bitch fits; most of the time only Jackson ever saw them though. So in truth they were only ever themselves with each other and this was the foundation of their relationship. He had tried to keep both of them away from him. For their own safety, and his. If he ever hurt either of them, he didn't know if he would be able to forgive himself. They both meant alot to him, more than even he cared to admit to himself. Which is why now, watching Danny go through a panic attack that he, Jackson, was responsible for made his heart ache with regret. He had kept it all from Danny and if he hadn't come back Danny would have had to suffer it all without ever knowing the truth. Which is why Jackson decided he would tell Danny everything; Derek and the others be damned! If Scott could have his best friend in the know, then why shouldn't Jackson? As he held Danny and felt his trembling slowly but surely slow down, he could hear his best friend's heart beat thanks to his new wolfy powers and he pulled Danny closer to himself. Maybe it was a werewolf thing, his sudden need to have Danny close and safe, he dipped his face in the crook of Danny's neck. He felt oddly safe, calm and that feeling seemed to carry over to Danny. His nose seemed to trail over Danny's neck, to his collar bone and then to his shoulder, then suddenly and, Jackson will forever hold, unconsciously-

"OW!" Danny tried to pull away from Jackson but he held firm with what Danny could only assume was no longer human strength. "Jackson! You bit me!" Danny seriously wanted to rub his shoulder to numb the pain but his hands were trapped. It seemed that the pain seemed to jump start his brain.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Jackson tried to apologize, in truth he had no idea what had come over him. It just felt natural for him to bite Danny to help him calm down.

“Please don’t tell me I’ll turn into a Kanima now will I?” at his words Jackson stiffened and Danny used Jackson's temporary loss of breath to break free of his hold.

“You know?” his voice was low and Jackson looked the tiniest bit ashamed. Danny decided to take pity on him.

“Yes I know; I’ve known for a while now; though not all of it. Just parts. I figured you’d tell me more about it when you felt like it.”

“I’m sorry Dann-“

“I’m stopping you right there.” Danny looked at Jackson’s face, already contorting into one that Danny recognized as the face of self pity and disappointment. “Jackson I know you well enough to know that you kept me in the dark for a reason. I’m not blaming you. I’m just happy you’re alive, though I am kinda miffed I’m not getting your Porsche but you can make it up to me later.” Danny smiled and Jackson’s face seemed to relax again. Danny knew that Jackson would beat himself over this if he didn’t do something about it. That something being redirection; as far as he knew, he was the only one who could do it. Well him and Lydia, but if he tried to sit and think of something she couldn’t do, well… that would take way too much time.

“Who says you were gonna get my Porsche?” Jackson’s face already relaxing, but suddenly turning tense. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you, but you’re right. It was for the best. Even now I’m scared you’ll think less of me.” And at that line Danny sighed.

“First off, if I remember correctly a year ago you asked me to come pick you up at a party the next town over. When I got there you kicked me out of my own car so you could have sex with a random chick in said car, after which called me back and asked me to drop her off at her house ANOTHER town over. There is no way I can think less of you Jacks.” Jackson’s face once again relaxed and a sad sort of happiness seized him.

“I don’t remember it being that bad.”

“She vomited in my car Jackson… twice.”

“I don’t remember that!”

“Ofcourse you don’t. You were drunk. Let’s not forget that you also slept over here because you didn’t want to go to your house that night and I awoke the next morning to find that you vomited on my rug and peed in my closet.”

“It was dark and I had to go!”

“The point being Jacks, is that I didn’t stop being your friend then, and I won’t stop now.”

Jackson had the sense to give a genuine smile before he remembered that he’s Jackson and that he doesn’t smile and thus it turned into a smirk. “So, how did you know?” Danny sighed. 

“Remember when you asked me to fix the video of you on the night of the full moon? I lied, I did watch it. It was… interesting. After trying to give you back I tried to find out what exactly was happening with you. Research isn’t really my forte but hacking is. I figured out something was up with Scott getting good at lacrosse all of a sudden so I started there. Suffice to say hacking into Scott’s computer was a gigantic waste of time, not to mention way too easy. I know way too much about Allison now. “Jackson’s face screwed up at the thought. “My next bet was stiles. It was easy enough to get in since last time I was using his computer I kinda left a backdoor open for me to get into if I should ever feel the need. What I learnt were three things. Stiles plays way too much online games, he watches way too much porn.” At that line Danny looked up to see Jackson’s face which hovered somewhere alonge the lines of ‘please continue and never utter those words again’ and ‘I do not need to know about stiles porn habit’. But Danny was evil, plus he needed to make Jackson understand this. “Way too much porn… literally Jackson the dude has more porn sites viewed than I have contacts on facebook!”

“Danny get on with it! I do not want to hear about Stilinski’s porn addiction!”

“There was this one with Lady Gaga and-“

“DANNY!”

“Right, so in addition to these massive amounts of porn,” Danny couldn’t help it, torturing Jackson was fun sometimes. “He had a bunch of research varying from ‘how to manipulate your father into eating healthy’ to ‘acceptable ways to maim your bestfriend for flaunting his relationship’, but what most research was concerned about was werewolves.” Danny looked up to Jackson as saw as he took a nervous gulp. He took that as the cue to go one. “At first I scoffed at the idea because come on? Werewolves? I kept searching though and I came up on an image of symbol known as the triskele. Interesting enough one of the pictures looked exactly like the tattoo from a guy that was in Stiles’ room a while back.” Danny held up his hand when it seemed Jackson wanted to interrupt his story. “No you don’t get to ask what I was doing in stiles bedroom with a shirtless dude.”

“Wasn’t what I was going to ask.” Jackson muttered under his breath but gestured for Danny to continue.

“Anyway, this got me thinking. So I broke into the school records and guess what? Turns out Stiles doesn’t have any relatives save for an Aunt in Canada, but she only has two daughters. So this begged the question who was the guy in Stiles’ room? And why did he feel the need to lie to me about it? And did he and Stiles’ have something going on?”

“Seriously dude?”

“Shut up Jackson. If I have to endure crap about Lydia you get to endure my shit. Anyway I thought maybe Stiles didn’t want to tell me his name cuz he was some in some sort of trouble. It made sense since he was using me for my hacking skills so I tried the police records to see if he turned up anywhere and that is how I found out about Derek Hale.” At these words Danny saw Jackson tense up.

“I had a place and I had a motive, ie werewolves. But what you had turned into on that video was so not a werewolf. This particular question baffled me for quiet a while, well until a week ago and Lydia’s party.”

“Shit, you were there?” Asked Jackson, voice laden with worry.

“Yup, and something quite interesting happened. You, Jackson, saved Matt from drowning in the pool. That was strange enough, that was not Jackson like behavior.”

“So you suspected Matt.” Jackson asked, a little calmer.

“No, I pretty knew Matt had something to do with it. What with the giant snake/lizard creature which I can only assume was you was at his feet when the chaos of the party ensued.”

“You saw?”

“I saw.” Danny took a breath. His story was coming to an end. “I went home that night and hacked my way into Matt’s computer where I found a weird ebook. The beastiary. It was mostly in some kind of Latin. But I did get the word, Kanima. Though it didn’t look snake/lizard like, more like a cat. Either way google translate was no help but with the word ‘kanima’ I was able to go back into Stiles’ computer again with a lead. And lo and behold. I found a nice document hidden in a folder marked ‘Porn! Don’t look in here!’ with a bunch of stuff pertaining to you and Matt and basically the whole thing. Also a document about ‘ways to woo Lydia Martin’ and another one ‘seducing a sourwolf’ which… I don’t even want to know.”

“You solved everything.” Jackson said, with a voice laden with what Danny could only assume was awe coupled with a little bit of derision.

“Not everything. There’s still a lot I don’t know and even more I don’t think I wanna know.” Danny felt pleased with himself though. It was a challenge, and when all was said and done he was proud of himself figuring out so much.

“Yea, there’s a lot you really don’t want to know. But there is something you should know. I’m not a Kanima anymore. I’m a werewolf.” Jackson braced himself. There it was, the words he had wanted to speak out loud for so long.

“I figured.” Danny smiled. “So what now?” Jackson allowed himself to relax. Danny knew and didn’t care. It was perfect. He got awesome werewolf powers, kept his best friend and got the gir- SHIT LYDIA! Jackson jumped up.

“Oh fuck, Danny what time is it?!”

“It’s…” Danny leaned over and grabbed his phone off the night stand. “5:13 A.M., why?”

“Dude I got to go!” Jackson started walking towards the window.

“Really? You’re just gonna leave now? And did you jump through my window to get here? My room is on the second story? You couldn't have used the door?”

“Sorry Danny, I’ll fill in the blanks tomorrow I promise! It’s just that I left Lydia in the car and-“

“Jackson you’ve been here for more than two hours! You mean that she’s been down there all thi- wait she knows you’re a werewolf?”

“Tomorrow Danny I promise!” Jackson loudly whispered as he jumped out of the window. Danny rushed over to see his friend land on the ground with a small thud and start jogging towards the woods at a speed Danny had never seen him move before.

“Jackass…” he whispered to the rapidly fading image of Jackson.

“I heard that!” Jackson shouted, already hidden within the shadows of the cluster of trees.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Ok so apparently my first chapter was well received and all last nite I was up and all sorts of things got into my head and... gah! Let's just say my mind planned the next two chapters last night so thank you OCD!
> 
> Kudos and a massive bear hug to whomever can guess where the chapter Titles are coming from!
> 
> Next chapter will see other characters come into the picture! And no Eureka this chapter, sorry, next one for sure!


	3. End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's new view on life makes him curious. This chapter we see him getting to know the pack, well a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write (2 years?! A hell of a writers block). I'll try and have a chapter a week out. Also this will be canon divergent (obviously, I mean two who seasons have passed since the TV show, but I will maybe incorporate some characters and some plot lines.)
> 
> Hope you can help me through this, comments just give me more incentive to write so criticisms are welcome.

Three days after the incident. By now, most people had heard about the sudden and miraculous recovery of one Jackson Whittmore. News travelled fast in such a small town like Beacon Hills. That being said, a death on school property was not enough to have school closed for more than three days. Danny wasn’t surprised. It was, worryingly, becoming a normal occurrence. Thus it was with a very sleep deprived wave that Danny said goodbye to his father and trudged on to school. Jackson had called last night but besides that there was no more communication going on. He promised Danny that he’d tell him more in person. It was Friday, and rather than just cancel today and make it a long weekend, Beacon Hills High wanted its student there. 

His car was at the mechanic’s; this was the reason Danny was now walking on the sidewalk next to the forests that ringed Beacon Hills on his way to school. A lot was on his mind. Sure he had figured everything out, but the whole ‘Jackson dying and coming back to life and visiting him in is room and explaining things’ had left him emotionally drained. Thus it was with a mind full of things that he didn’t watch where he was going and the next moment he was barraged by an unknown person. 

Danny landed on the asphalt, whatever hit him was very strong. Danny’s muscles weren’t just for show. Still Danny’s first thought was to see if whatever or whoever plowed into him was ok. Looking up he came face to face with the last person he would have guessed. Erica.

“You didn’t see me.” She whispered to him before getting up and running across the street. With an agility that Danny could guess to, she jumped up, grabbed a second story window sill and used the momentum to launch herself up to the roof of the three story building and disappeared. Danny lay on the ground for a while more. Before getting up and pretending nothing had occurred. He knew she was probably a werewolf but other than that he didn’t know much, and Danny was never one to go sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, unless it concerned someone dear to him. Right now, Erica did not make that list, still he was smart enough to know not to tell anyone he saw her. 

Twenty minutes later he arrived at school. He still had another 15 minutes before his first class, so he thought it wise to go to the library to check on some things. The library always opened half an hour before school started. Danny walked in and smiled at the Librarian, Ms. Norbury. He walked over to the school computers, put his bag down and started it up. If he was quick, he’d be done and out of here in ten minutes. He plugged in his flashdrive and started up some programs and with little ease he maneuverer his was into the Sheriff’s case files. He had done it before, so it wasn’t that hard to get into these files again. Danny didn’t have time to read anything, so he saved the most recent cases onto his flashdrive and turned off the computer and left. Nodding to the librarian once again he started for class when he heard his name being called behind him.

“Hey Danny!” turning around he was not surprised to see Stiles and Scott walking towards him.

“Hey guys, there something you need?” He asked warmly. Stiles tended to annoy him, but he was the premier werewolf researcher, which warranted his some hospitality… maybe.

“A favour Danny. I need a favour.” Stiles face had cascaded into one of utter seriousness. Danny’s eared perked up. This could be insightful.

___

“Just like we practiced.” Stiles said. 

It was lunch time and they were all gathered underneath the bleachers. Jackson was sitting next to Lydia, their hands entwined. Danny guessed that whatever they went through had finally made them realized that they belonged together, for now anyway. Scott was standing infront of him while Stiles stood a little ways away, seeming to teem with excitement. Allison was nowhere to be seen, neither was Isaac. 

Suddenly Scott’s eyes glowed a brilliant yellow and his claws extended. Hair sprouted along his uneven jaw and his teeth grew out. Danny was a little taken back.

“Wow, so tha-“

“Danny…” Stiles whined. Danny sighed. 

“Dude, you’re a wolf.” He deadpanned. Scott gave him a thankful smile before uttering.

“I’m aware.” Stiles started giggling while Lydia and Jackson both rolled their eyes in sync.

“Stiles, really?” asked Lydia, she got up and pulled Jackson towards going back to the cafeteria. Determined to not let this ruin her lunch. 

“Aware sounds like ‘A Were’. You know… like ‘a werewolf’… come on guys, it’s genius!” Stiles ran after them. Scott smiled at him.

“Thanks for playing along Danny.” He motioned for them to get back to school.

“Yea well, I figure you guys went through a difficult time recently.”

“Kinda… We’re still not all the way through. Some other stuff has come up and right now we’re just trying to make sure everyone is ok.” Scott mustered through. Danny was reminded of his run in with Erica, still he had some research of his own to do and didn’t bring it up. He still wasn’t completely up to date with the dealings of the wolfpack in Beacon Hills, and until he was, he decided to keep that bit of info for himself.

“Yea, well Jackson isn’t all that good with giving out information, so I don’t know the whole story yet.” Danny ventured.

“I’m not the best person to talk to. I don’t tell stories that well. Well atleast that’s what Stiles keeps telling me. He really is the best person to ask. He knows the whole story. Lydia knows some of it.”

“Yea, I’ll ask Stiles. Anyway, later Scott.” Danny waved Scott away as he continued on towards his table. He and Scott didn’t really hang out together. He thought about going to sit at his usual table with Jackson and Lydia but he noticed that they were nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and decided now was a good time as any to start going through the files that he had on him. He wasn’t really hungry. 

The last week of school was really a joke. Summer was on the horizon and all tests had been over. The teachers usually sat in class and did nothing (except Harris, that guy was still giving them homework!). So he munched on an apple his dad had sneaked into his backpack and went to sit and wait in the empty English class. Pulling out his laptop he loaded up the files and started to shift through them. Most of them were small things. Breaking and entering, vandalism and… hello.

“A missing case report on… Erica Reyes.” He frowned. It seemed Erica’s parents had reported her missing. Shifting through some more reports he came upon two others. 

“Vernon Boyd and Gerard Argent.” From what Danny knew Mr. Argent was their last principal. Some people thought that when his daughter-in-law offed herself he lost it, seemed a little strange? And what about Vernon? He seemed to recall the guy. If his gut was anything to go by, he would guess that Vernon was a werewolf too. He briefly wondered about going back to Stiles’ computer but thought against it. Shifting through more case reports proved fruitless. The only other case that seemed remotely interesting was Matt’s murder still unsolved (he’s next to positive something supernatural was involved there) and strange animal mutilations seen a town over; strange indeed. Werewolves perhaps? He'd have to ask. Students started to file in as the lunch period ended.

He closed his computer as the bell rang. Lydia sauntered into the class and proceeded to sit in the empty chair next to him. 

“What you got there Danny?” She smiled at him. Danny looked over and gave her have a smirk. “Just looking at an email from Rick.” He lied effortlessly.

“Rick’s a douchebag, you can do so much better.” She smirked back and started doodling on her notebook. Danny didn’t particularly like lying, but let it never be said he wasn’t good at it. Like their other classes, their teacher didn’t ask them to do anything and instead droned on about the social commentary of the Hunger Games Triology. Presently the class ended. 

“Want a ride home?” Lydia asked him.

“We both have two more classes.” Danny accused as he gathered up his things and started to walk out.

“Yes, but we won't be doing anything in them, and I asked Stiles to actually catch us up on what happened. I figured the sooner we’re up to speed the better.”

“Asked? Or terrorized?” Danny laughed as she answered with a smile. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask. How is Allison doing?” Allison had been on his mind a lot as of late. He remembered when his mom died. It was not a fun time.

“Shes’s… dealing.” Lydia replied cryptically. 

“You know more than I do.” He responded. Lydia sighed and continued on. They walked to the parking lot and Danny took shot gun.

“Allison’s family is weaved into this mess. She’s dealing with a lot of things other than her mom. But you’re right. That really messed with her head a little.” Lydia started as she turned on the engine.

“I figured her aunt was involved, what with the whole her burning down Derek’s house and alll and her grandfather is missing; but her whole family?”

“Yea… it’s… complicated. I really rather Stiles tell the whole story from the beginning.” She said. Danny really wanted to get info now but she had a point. Telling the story out of order could become confusing.

“Alright. So we’re driving to Stiles’ house?” 

“Yea, I asked him to meet-“ Lydia suddenly went quiet. 

Danny looked over at Lydia’s eyes had a vacant look. 

“Lyds? Are you ok?” He asked. It seemed her whole body was frozen. The car started to slowly swerved off lane.

“Lydia, watch the road.” Danny started to feel an inkling of panic.

“I don’t understand.” She almost whispered.

“Don’t understand what? Lydia you’re scaring me.” Danny’s hand gripped the wheel to try and straighten it out. “Lydia, what’s wrong?”

Suddenly without warning Lydia screamed. The noise was louder than anything Danny had ever heard and his hands shot to cover his ears. The car swerved off the off the road and off an embankment. For a split second they were suspended in the air. Danny caught glimpses of the sky before nothing and metal filled his vision. He was aware the car was flipping over, yet all he could hear was screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a serious lack of Danny fiction that does not go beyond him and some other character (mainly Jackson) admitting their love for one another. So here is the Danny fic no one knew they wanted! Also know that I wanted to focus on the humans of the pack this time around. Does Danny eventually get a relationship? Maybe :P Hope you enjoy! This is my first try at Teenwolf Fic, so cut me some slack okay?


End file.
